The central nervous system in mammals is largely unable to regenerate itself following injury. Neurons are often killed or injured as a result of an injury or neurological condition, such as a disease or other pathology. It is well known that glial cells become reactive following brain or spinal cord injury, after a stroke or neurodegenerative diseases such as Alzheimer's disease. These reactive glial cells can proliferate and maintain a high number in the injury site, and eventually form a dense scar tissue called glial scar to prevent the growth of neurons.
Currently there is no method available to reverse glial scar for brain repair. There is an urgent need for methods of treatment of neurological conditions, particularly for generation of neurons in a subject having a neurological condition.